


Детство кончилось

by Slytherin_Serpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Serpent/pseuds/Slytherin_Serpent
Summary: Детство проходит и иногда совсем не так, как хотелось бы. Регулус пытается жить после ухода Сириуса, принимает не те решения и упорно не хочет ни о чем жалеть, даже о непонятной связи с одним из старших Пожирателей. Они оба начертали свое будущее самостоятельно, но не понимают, возможно ли оно вообще.
Kudos: 1





	Детство кончилось

Их отношения - кровь, вино, горчащее на губах, боль, пожары и секс на руинах маггловских домов. Регулус никогда не задумывается, как так получилось. Примерный сын, гордость семьи, любимчик матери отдаётся на остатках дивана в грязи, пыли и копоти, слизывая с плеч любовника хлопья сажи. Маггловские деревушки горят всегда хорошо, Тёмный Лорд даёт полный карт-бланш своим последователям.

Для самого Блэка, старавшегося быть подальше от жестокости, метка - клеймо, происходящее - протест. Доказать себе, что может жить не хуже Сириуса, полной жизнью. Жизнь сужается до исцарапанных чужих плеч, до сильных ладоней на бёдрах, до ненависти к себе каждый вечер, до протирания кожи чуть ли не до дыр после очередного рейда. Он еще молод, но давно перестал быть тем ребенком, каким его еще помнят родители и, возможно, брат. Возможно, уже не помнит.

Регулус дышит гарью, курит одну за другой маггловские сигареты и позволяет холодному голосу Лорда обволакивать, туманить мозг и ввинчиваться в сознание регулярно. Будто тонет в огромном чертовом море.

И когда встречается лицом к лицу со старшим Блэком, не успев сбежать из очередной разваливающейся на глазах постройки, только прикрывается чёрной мантией и тянется к маске, выплевывая сквозь зубы:  
\- Детство кончилось, братик.

Детства и правда больше нет. Регулус снова дышит гарью, смотрит в родные глаза напротив и не видит смысла оправдываться. В конце концов, брат когда-то сам избрал свой путь.


End file.
